king of tartarus
by Peoplezez
Summary: Zeus' paranoia causes Percy to be cast into tartarus. What happens? poor Zeus. rated M because of harsh language and mature them
1. A man walked through tartarus

Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson. *sobs*

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

A man walked through tartarus.

He sat in agony as he waited for his next torture. In all Percy's immortal life he had never felt this much pain. Yet no matter how much pain he went through he didn't scream, or yell, as the pain wasn't physical,he wished it pain was of the betrayal. His own father had not but even lift a finger to defend his innocence.

_He walked into the Olympian throne room. "now we can start" Zeus said. " Why have you called this meeting?" Athena stated warily noticing the distraught face poseidon had. "yes" Zeus started. "I believe that the demigod son of poseidon has grown too strong he must be eliminated before he becomes a threat" Zeus finished" Areas and Dionysus whore smug smiles. "You would do no such thing!" Hades boomed. Hestia walked over to her brother "I agree" she stated. "Me too" Artemis and Apollo said walking to Hestia and Hades. One by One, most gods crossed to my side. Zeus' side consisted of Ares Dionysus, Zeus, and Poseidon. "I will banish you if you defend him!". a couple gods went to Zeus' side. "you cheap bastard" Artemis looked shocked. "I_" he was cut of. "do not stand for me," I said "you have already done more for me than my father . really don't i'm ok."_

**THIS LINE BREAK LIKES POTATOES**

I walked through the hallway to my dorm where I found my room mate, Kronos. Now I know what you're thinking: wouldn't Kronos hate you? And: would kronos be tortured daily. No and no. Tartarus makes his own judgment and Kronos understands that I was naive, and as long as I hated the gods we had similar goals. Anyway, we were best friends, and he was the only one who stood a chance as my sparring partner. I walked in and luke was there. "that little ! ##$$%^^&*(! #$! ##$%$##$##$%^^%##%^%#%##$#^$%$^$%^$^#$#$#%#^#$$%^##$%$#$ $%%*^%(^%%$%#$ # ! !"

"woe there sailor" Kronos said

"I thought we made up!?" Luke said.

I sighed. "sorry Luke, I wasn't talking about you.

"Then who were you talking about?" He asked warily "The god of drama,ego,arrogance,stupidity,and back stabity, Lord Zeus." I answered

"why are you so upset?" Kronos added.

"I made him swear on the sphinx he would send you to Elysium, Luke"

"Ass hole." Luke said

"touche"

"why are you here, anyways" Luke asked

"Well after the titan war, Gea started the second giant war. I saved their asses again and beat gea in a hand to hand fight and won" I answered."so why are you in Tartarus?" luke asked. "Ha, That would suggest they actually appreciate anything we do." they looked at me questionably. I sighed. "He thought I would try to dethrone him so he was scared"

"Pussy" luke said

"someone like that does not deserve to ru_" Kronos was cut of by a loud bang.

"I'll go see who it is"

I walked out to follow the sound.I narrowed my eyes.**THE OLYMPIANS WILL FALL**!

I swept the bloody hair off her the face.

English

**A/N Thats right, I just pulled a Rick Riordan. Anyway I will be writing three stories please note i'm new but all input is good input. I am opened to all suggestions but next chapter will be 1000 years later from artemis' POV**

**It should be updated in two to three days depending on length**

**φίδι της Σφίγγας - serpent of the sphinx**

**φίδι του ευκίνητος - serpent of the lithe**

**Greek**

**A / N Thats δικαίωμα, τράβηξα μόνο μια Rick Riordan. Τέλος πάντων θα είμαι εγγράφως τρεις ιστορίες παρακαλούμε να σημειώσετε είμαι νέος, αλλά όλες οι είσοδοι είναι καλή συνεισφορά. Είμαι ανοικτή σε όλες τις προτάσεις, αλλά το επόμενο κεφάλαιο θα είναι 1.000 χρόνια αργότερα από το POV artemis '**

**Θα πρέπει να ενημερωθεί σε δύο έως τρεις ημέρες, ανάλογα με το μήκος**

**French**

**A / N C'est exact, je viens de tirer un Rick Riordan. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais écrire trois histoires Veuillez noter que je suis nouveau, mais toutes les entrées est bonne entrée. Je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions, mais Le prochain chapitre sera 1000 ans plus tard à partir de Artemis POV**

**Elle devrait être mise à jour en deux à trois jours, selon la longueur**

**klingon**

**a ghap n 'e' lugh rick riordan neH DaqaSmoH jIH. anyway chu' 'ach Hoch input QaQ input DubelmoHchugh note wej lut qapumchu'meH. Hoch suggestions poS jIH 'ach veb chapter 1000 DIS later vo' artemis pov**

**vaj updated 'oH qaStaHvIS cha' wej jaj depending on 'a**


	2. George and Martha are jealous

Disclaimer: I still don't own percy jackson *tears run down cheek

Chapter 2

1000 years later

ARTEMIS POV

I sat on my throne, looking at zeus and hades bickering about who mother rhea liked more. Boys

she thought bitterly. She always called them boys nowadays, after they threw the only man she knew into tartarus. The bickering stopped. "where is poseidon?"zeus asked. "He is no wear to be found"Hermes said. "Do you have anything on tartarus hades?". Said god frowned. "nothing"

Suddenly a demigod ran in. "um guys?". "this better be important" "Monsters have stopped dying"

"THANATOS"hades bellowed! Said god flashed in. "How are the doors of you?". "fine" he replied. "You're dismissed" he flashed out

"This is terrible" no shit sherlock "This can only mean 1 thing" hades said "tartarus is rising"Zeus finished. "If only we had Percy" Hestia said, dripping with sarcasm. "ARES GO GET PERSEUS" Zeus thundered, oblivious to the sarcasme . "Tartarus is the least of your worries"said a feminine voice. two serpents came in. one was pitch black while the other was gold. they both had ruby eyes that reminded you of your worst fear 100 gold one morphed into a boy, and the counsels jaws had blond hair and ruby eyes, but aside from that he looked exactly like percy. "wh-w-who are you!".He grinned "I am φίδι της Σφίγγας or serpo, serpent of the sphinx" The black one came forward and morphed into a girl. she had long raven black hair and ruby eyes. besides that she looked exactly like annabeth. "And I am

φίδι του ευκίνητος or surpa, serpent of the lithe and serpo's twin sister.

"Who are your parents?"Athena asked.

"My father doesn't like names,but he is the usurper of the primordial, Tartarus." serpo answered

"our mother is "A""surpa finished.

"Thanks little sis" surpo said

"I'm older than you!" surpa relented

I felt empathetic

"where is Ares"

suddenly Ares flashed in and crumpled at his fathers throne. He was covered in ichor ,and holding his manhood. the scene looks familiar she thought. A smile graced her his back, words were carved into his back. Apolo paled "come get me your self" he read aloud. serpo grin at that. "looks like he met father" surpa said.

**A/N Dun Dun dun . Hey guys whats up? another cliffhanger That's what! I'm sorry but I can't help being evil muahahahaha**


	3. The king

Chapter 3

I still don't own pjato

Percy's POV

I looked over the balcony at my city. Even I have to admit the architecture was amazing. His wife, the primordial goddess of architecture, had designed it herself. she did better than she had on olympus. He laughed at the irony of his situation. I ruled the eternal city of monsters. nobody was tortured any more. I had turned tartarus around 180 degrees. Monsters only came here willingly. It had become a safe haven, where monsters could be hands came from behind him and wrapped him in a hug. "good morning" annabeth said. "hey" I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said "just thinking about how much its changed down there."

she snickered " That's what she said"

"i'm also thinking about how much the Olympians are going to pay" I finished.

"come back to bed, its 6:00. We have an hour at the least." I smirked

**THIS LINE BREAK IS SEXY AND IT KNOWS IT**

luke's pov

"Knock knock." luke said as he opened up the door. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGG MY EYES!". Percy groaned. "What are you doing?" percy asked. "Dude it like 8:00" I reminded him. "And I have like no sleep"percy said. "I can see that". Percy glared at him and a yellow puddle formed at lukes feet. Percy nudged his wife, she looked at me and started cracking up at her Immortal husband's antics. Percys lips twitched, and he joined his wife in hysterically cracking up. "put some pants on, or I'll bring Kronos in, with the camera." last time percys glare was caught on camera it ended up on the internet known as . When percy beat tartarus he took his powers. one of which, is that his glare resembles your worst fear times made a lot of scary things. One night, percy found a spell that would make annabeth mortal for 1 night. this resulted in there only demigod son, jeff the killer. another of their sons was slender man, god of scotomaphobia (The phobia of blindness) They became urban legends, as percy removed the mist from them, so mortals would be afraid of them to. He sent them to plague the mortal world as revenge against the gods. And then there was sirpa and serpo. They looked exactly like their parents, besides there teeth. percy and annabeth had wolf like and animalistic teeth, with large canines,while the twin serpents had snake fangs that were more patrolled the rivers lethe and sphinx, and the nymphs seemed to like the protection of their rivers

Percy walked out. He had a simple black dress-shirt and loose fitting black jeans, annabeth followed with a black blouse on and black skinny jeans. the couples ruby eyes met, and percy grinned, his canines sticking out an inch. They wore crown so dark it seemed to radiate dark energy. there clothes seemed to absorb light like a black hole. All in all, they looked pretty badass. Ares flashed look he gave percy was priceless. "BOW TO ME WEEK OLYMPIAN !" Percy boomed. Ares lunged. percy summoned the blades of chaos. Kratos had given him them, when percy became king. He paried Ares's strike and he was on the edge of fading in seconds.

Ares whimpered


	4. monsters hunting monsters

Hey guys, Sorry if this is late updating but I am currently SICK as a dog. Anyway loving the reviews. If you want anything added, then please tell me. Also please tell me what you want next chapter. Olympus POV, or Tartarus POV?

TO THE CHAPTER

disclaimer:I don't own PJATO

Apollo : auuu but I like badass percy

me: mabe you should ask Rick Riordan to

Apollo: No he'l throw it into tartarus

me: burn...

Thalia POV

Thalia walked to Artemis tent. She was still unsure why Artemis called her. "Listen" Artemis said. "I- I haven't been completely honest about Percy running away". Thalia looked at her confused. a maniacal laugh filled the room. "No you haven't Arty" Percy walked in. To say she was surprised was an understatement. But he was different. his sea green eyes were red, and his canines were abnormally large, like a wolfs. The most surprising thing was his clothes. He wore an elegant black dress shirt, so dark it seemed to suck in the light surrounding it. His loose fitting black jeans and pure black crown where the same as, his shirt. "tsk tsk, someone's been naughty." Annabeth said as she walked out. She had the same change in eye colour, and teeth. she wore a slimming, black backless dress. She'd never her friend in a dress, and Thalia was kind of impressed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST 1000 YEARS!" she screamed

"Oh I don't know, spent some time with my dearest grandpa kronos, killed a few primordials, normal stuff."he replied "what?" I asked. "ask arty over here"

"listen P-Per-Percy has spent the last thousand years in ummm tartarus."

"WHAT, AND NOBODY TELLS ME THIS!" She screeched. Percy laughed "Thalia, your father wouldn't risk sending his favorite daughter to hell. They told Annabeth and she ended up with the same fate as me.". "Why?" I asked, Thoughts running through my head."Treason against the gods. He sent information to Gea in the war" Artemis said. "Why, first luke and now you!? You sick BASTARD!" Percy laughed. "Really arty that's your excuse? And to think you were better than the other Olympian scum" Percy said shaking his head. He snapped his fingers, and a image formed out of the mist.

Zeus started at where percy had been a second ago. "This demigod is too powerful, he had to be eliminated before he became a threat". "What shall we tell them?" Athena asked. "we'll tell them he was a spy". "YOU MONSTERS!" Annabeth took of her cap. "She knows to much!" Athena said. Zeus launched his bolt

Thalia looked at Artemis, betrayal evident in her eyes. "you are as evil as the monsters you hunt, if not more". "I wouldn't talk, Grace"artemis spat. "She doesn't have shit on you, why don't you tell Ol thalia, what you did with Apollo, your twin brother last night." Annabeth said.

Her jaw dropped "how do you know" she whispered. Zeus flashed in. He looked down. "I'm sorry, y-you know to much". He raised his bolt. "oh just put the toothpick down before you hurt yourself" Percy said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HANGING AROUND WITH THIS TRAITOR". Thalia shook her head, "You're not my father" She said. He fired. Percy held his hand up and time slowed down. Tendrils of red energy wrapped around The master bolt, and brought it to Percy. "Percy will you adopt me" Thalia asked. He looked shocked, but then it turned into a smirk. "why of course, all you had to do was ask. Are you okay with having a daughter Annabeth?". "i'd love to have a demigod child who isn't a mass murder" she smiled. "I have a murderer for a brother?". "Yes, jeff the killer, he's quite the charmer. You know, he even told his victims to go to sleep before he killed them." Thalias jaw dropped. Annabeth started cracking shook her head "anyone else I might want to know about ?". "Slenderman" percy admitted. "Well at least my parents have a sense of humor". "we weren't joking, your brothers are psychos". "Ooookayyy"

Percy waved his hand, and Thalias tiara turned black, Her eyes turned red and her canines grew.

Zeus gaped at percy "Who are you". Percy grinned "I am lord Perseus usurper of tartarus, primordial god of the pit, and King Of Tartarus

A/N Did you like this chapter? Please leave reviews all input is good input. I should be able to update faster since its friday, and I don't have to worry about sleeping in.


	5. Anthers note

**Hey guys whats up. Sorry this is not a chapter, but its important you guys read this. The next 12 chapters will be "The Tortures Of The Olympians" I'd love you guys to tell me how I should torture them. The first one I will be driving Dionysus Insane. I'd love to Know What you guys think about it.**


	6. princess of tartaurus

**Makeanotherone 9/14/13 .**

**Drive Dionysus insane interesting choice**

**here's a couple**

**ares make him feel the pain of war both emotionally and physically**

**Aphrodite have here look as ugly as she is on the inside**

**Ps could you not torture Hephaestus cause I don't think he's ever done anything bad to anyone except for acidents like Biancas death plus I'm pretty sure getting thrown off Olympus and having his wife cheat on him every second is punishment enough**

* * *

**Thanks, Great Ideas Hephaestus, Hestia, Demeter, and Hades are on percys good list. I'll take your ideas into account. Also I was Thinking about making Hephaestus look good and, Aphrodite ugly. Then make her watch Hephaestus cheat on her.**

* * *

**Make posidon watch Atlantis destroyed Take away Artemis virginity burn nooks in front of Athena Aphrodite have sex with Hepheastus Ares watchIng too much peace stuff Zeus watching his master bolt destroyed Hera seeing too much divorcing I want Hestia to live Nothing with Demeter let her live that all I got**

* * *

**Again thanks, Though with Poseidon, I think Percy will get Hecate to make a liquid That Poseidon can drown on, and do just that. Then resurrect Him and do it Again (Percy makes all The gods mortal first)**

**Guest 9/14/13 . chapter 5**

**i like it and he should with annabeth take away the maiden goddesses virginity**

* * *

**Yes.**

**Instead of starting The tortures of Olympus now, I'm going to do a Chapter from the pov of another one of Percy's demigod daughters Because i'm waiting to get more Reviews. Im not pleading for more, I just thought you guys deserve a chapter to hold you over until I start The tortures of Olympus. Just to be clear, if Annabeth has a child born in the first day of any month Their demigods. Don't ask why, I'd just like for them to have Demigod children, without them being unfaithful.**

**All the same, Thanks peoples**

ONTO THE STORY

(PS deja vu)Disclaimer: I don't own pjato

(PPS I am starting a new series called sierra jackson & and The olympians. This is the first chapter so I guess its a sneak peek. its 900 years after chapter 1 instead of 1000

Chapter 5

* * *

Sierras POV

Sierra Jackson thought her life was messed up before. Boy, was she wrong. It wasn't exactly a bad mest up, just not normal. She always wanted a normal life. Sierra ALWAYS had good grades however, She excelled at sports, and she was also popular. She was only 12, but she could name pie to 1000 places, and at the same time, beet most 9th graders at even she had secrets. I have to wear contacts, but not because I have vision problems. It was one of my only insecurities. My godfather, Nico d'angelo told me that the gods did something to my real dad, that resulted in my ruby red eyes. If they hadn't I would either have see green or grey eyes. I never knew my real parents. Nico told me that it wasn't their fault. He would always tell me about the famous percy jackson, and how he defeated kronos and Gea. Then how He and my mother went to Olympus, Never to be seen again. I didn't get it. how could they never be seen again and then 900 years later I pop up. How could I be a demigod, but both my parents gods? Nico told me they brought me here themselves? Anywho she woke up in her dorm at yancy academy.(deja vu anyone)

There was a box next to her bed. She read the note.

NOTE START

happy 12th birthday princess. Hope you like it. The hoodie is enchanted, so that it hides your face above the mouth, when the hood is up, and its stronger than the nemean lions pelt . If you press the gem on the necklace, It turns into a bow. the bow loads itself, just pull back the string. It never runs out and can kill monsters, Even though celestial bronze & imperial gold can't any more. Its made of Blood diamonds. The bracelets are the same. Each charm is a different weapon. AND TAKE OF YOUR CONTACTS. YOUR EYES LOOK FINE. TELL THE MORTALS YOU HAVE AN EYE CONDITION.

- Your father & mother

PS- Demeter told me to make sure you ate your cereal.

NOTE END

I was speechless

I opened the box to find a hoody. inside one of the pockets was a jewelry box and a credit card. the jewelry box held two charm bracelets and a necklace, everything was so black they seemed to absorb light. She removed her contacts, to find her red eyes. Nico always said her eyes, looked nice. He always comforted her when she was down.

* * *

"How can I help you miss jackson" mr. Bruner, The Guidance counselor and latin teacher asked. "I-I have a secret.". "And are you comfortable talking about it". "well, my dad sent me a note recommending I talk to you about it.". "Do you know your father?". "well no, on the letter, it said his name was percy." "well who do you live with now?" "my Godfather, Nico" "understood," "so what is this secret." "well I'm currently wearing contacts" "There's nothing to be ashamed of, lots of people have vision problems" "but I d-dont have vision problems" he tilted his head. I sighed, then took out my eye contacts. "Nico told me bad people framed my father, and it somehow resulted in this". "Have you ever heard of pagan gods, sierra?" "I know i'm a demigod" I said "Nico told me about it. He also said they were afraid of me because of my parents" I said "Do you know how to get to camp halfblood?" "I can vapour travel". "good, I have a feeling you will need to soon"


End file.
